Cry
by Chibi Neko-Chan2
Summary: Songfic I made a while ago. Takes place right before Syaoran leaves for Hong Kong. Song Cry By Mandy Moore included. SS.


Hey all! I was listening to this song called Cry by Mandy Moore, and lol the song really got me! ***Cough, cough*** it made me cry. So then I thought of another songfic I hope you like it! R+R!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or 'cry' by Mandy Moore.

Cry

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Me talking)

^Lyrics^

Sakura sat down in her classroom looking out the window. It was sprinkling. Sakura felt miserable… Syaoran was leaving, and Sakura didn't want that. It only brought pain in her lovely body. ~Syaoran…~

She then heard the bell and she got up to leave, but instead of walking with Tomoyo to go home, she headed to the Park.

"Sakura-chan, were are you going?"

"Tomoyo-chan I think I need to be alone for a couple of minutes," Her best friend answered. Tomoyo smiled at her friend clearly knowing why she wanted to be alone and left.

Sakura walked to Penguin Park, were her favorite cherry trees were. Even though it was September there were only a few that were still in bloom. 

She got there and started to walk over to them, but a green aura and a little whimpering stopped her.

She walked over to the Aura and there stood Syaoran, the person the whimpering belonged to. What? Syaoran Li cry! Syaoran wasn't the person who would cry, he was strong but there he sat there crying. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing and what made it worse… Sakura's heart melted as she saw a beautiful tear row down his soft cheek.

She stood there speechless.

^ I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed^

Sakura watched Syaoran cry as he looked at the sky, she tried to walk over to him but her legs were glued to the ground as she saw more tears fall.

^ In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry^

Sakura stood there; this affected her so…she started to cry. Li amazingly didn't hear her; he was to deep in thought as he cried staring at the moon. Sakura watched him as sweet misery took her; flashbacks of them came into her mind.

^The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed^

Sakura had to go to him, she moved her feet but stopped once again as the figure brushed his tears off and started to get up. She ran behind one of the cherry trees, and as she remembered the tears of Syaoran, pain hit her in the chest and she hit the ground crying.

^ In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry^

Syaoran started to walk away, but a pink Aura surrounded him. She was here but were? He looked around, and saw a little shadow behind a tree. He started to walk over to her.

^ I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right.... ^

He stopped as he saw Sakura in a ball crying, pain got him again and a tear rolled onto the ground. He bended down to the person he loved and lifted her chin up, Amber meet Emerald.

^ I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...^

Sakura looked into the wet eyes of the person she loved and cried harder, she didn't want him in pain. But it happened and she saw what the pain brought.

"Sakura…"

^ In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry^

"Syaoran…."

He knew that she saw him crying. His heart melted as he looked at her. He rapped her into his arms as she cried into him.

^Baby cry

The moment I saw you cry

Oh noooo nooo

I think I saw you cry

The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to know you…

I wanted to know you….

I wanted to know you…^

"Sakura everything will be ok…"

Sakura got out of the hug and got up and looked at Syaoran, "How can you say that!!!! That's not true! Nothing will be ok! You're leaving! Nothing will be ok…" But before she could finish, her emotions got the best of her and she started to cry again.

Syaoran got up and put her against the tree, "Sakura look at me."

"I don't want to see you in pain…no."

He titled her head up and caressed her face, "Sakura I promise I will come back."

"But I don't think I can go on with out you."

"I'll be back I promise!" the Amber eyes said.

"Really?"

Syaoran nodded and held her closely as he looked into the dark sky, "I promise Sakura." He then kissed her softly.

And the next day Syaoran left, "I'll be back."

End! I hope you liked it! I thought this was so sad!! I hope you liked it!!! And I hope the lyrics were right!

  
  



End file.
